Wassabi
Wassabi Productions, or simply Wassabi (formerly hoiitsroi), is a channel on YouTube owned by Alex Burriss. The channel was created and originally owned by Roi Fabito, Alex joined soon after. In 2016, Roi left the channel to pursue his personal channel, leaving Alex as the sole owner. History Roi Fabito and Alex Burriss first met in middle school in Durham, North Carolina. They used to live in the same neighborhood and eventually went to the same high school where they became best friends. In 2005, Roi decided to make videos with his friends, Robby and Matt, using his parents' camera that his parents didn't use often; this was the establishment of Wassabi Productions. One day, Roi asked Alex if he wanted to make a video with him. Alex eventually became a Wassabian. In 2006, they posted their videos in order to share them with their family and friends. Not only their family and friends loved their videos, but a lot of people from around the world did; their videos got a lot of views. Originally, their YouTube channel was called hoiitsroi, but was later changed to Wassabi, which was inspired by a scene in Jackass The Movie when Steve-O snorted wasabi through his nostril. Roi loved the word "wasabi", so he used it as his account username for a game called Starcraft, but he accidentally spelled it wrong by adding an extra "s". When Roi's friends got older, they decided to stop participating in making videos, and only Alex was left with him. Filming became a hobby for them; they made lip-syncs, dance videos, and funny videos. When it was time for them to go to college for 10 months, they stopped making videos during that period of time. After, they decided to make new videos for the Wassabi comeback. In April 7th, 2012, Wassabi introduced two new characters: Rolanda and Richard, who both debuted in the "Call Me Maybe" Parody, which got over 57,000,000 views! The character, Rolanda, was inspired by when Roi was dressed as a girl at a Halloween Party in 8th grade, way back in middle school. From there on, their YouTube Channel gained over 8 million subscribersand 3 billion views. Roi and Alex, as Wassabi, traveled to Florida, Los Angeles, and all over the world, meeting fans, doing shows, and going on adventures. Roi and Alex decided to produce videos weekly and post them on Wassabi Wednesdays. Their objective is to make people laugh and inspire Wassabians. They moved from North Carolina to Los Angeles, California for benefits as YouTubers, living together in a so-called haunted apartment with other YouTube friends: Kyle, YellowPaco, and Marlin. After a year, Roi decided that it was time to grow-up individually, so they moved into separate houses, but they still continued to make videos. In January 2016, Roi decided to leave Wassabi Productions in order to pursue his other passions, especially on his Gaming channel, Guava Juice. Rolanda, as Roi's dual character, also had to leave and go to Guatemala. Individually, Alex is now in charge of Wassabi Productions. Current Members Alex Burriss Alexander "Alex" Burriss (born ) was born in Montana, but later moved to Durham, North Carolina and started to make videos with Roi. He has two brothers, Andrew and Aaron, who are known to have a YouTube channel as well called Lazyron Studios. Former Members Roi Fabito/Wassabi Roi Fabito (born ) is the creator of the channel. He was born in the Philippines and later moved to Durham, North Carolina. He made the channel two years before he met Alex. He has three siblings: two brothers, Russell and Reymound, and one sister, Ariel. Roi also has a channel by himself called Roi Wassabi (Now Guava Juice 2). It is about him exploring and he has daily vlogs. In 2016, Roi left the production in favor to start up his own channel Guava Juice. He will however make special appearances in videos every once an a while. Rob Wassabi Drew Wassabi Matt Wassabi Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views